


Why did you come back?

by Weeb_less_04_more



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Beta Haiba Lev, Beta Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Depressed Miya Atsumu, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Haiba Lev-centric, How Do I Tag, I’ll add more tags later, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealous Yaku Morisuke, Kageyama Tobio and Oikawa Tooru are friends, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu-centric, Multi, My First Fanfic, OOC characters, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sad Haiba Lev, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, Yaku Morisuke is So Done, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, bffs goles, cheating?, cuz they need love, dating but no really, idk what am doing to be honest, its for the plot, original character(s) but they aren’t importante, out of high school story, protective Haiba Lev, scared Miya Atsumu, some alphas are bitches but not all, stressed Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_less_04_more/pseuds/Weeb_less_04_more
Summary: “Why did you come back?”..“Was are love a lie?”..“Was I not good enough for you?”..“You said I was yours, why did you lie?”..They ask their self every day They thought they were over them guess not...Follow the story of 3 omegas and one beta trying their best to love themselves again, trying their best to go through life, but what happens when old people, they are trying to forget come back and hunt them...Honestly don’t think this is going to be a good story because it’s my fist FIC so don’t expect it to be good +English isn't my first language(Ｔ▽Ｔ)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 119





	1. Yamaguchi Tadashi 💚

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧  
> I hope you enjoy this story!  
> This story is mainly focused in Oikawa, yamaguchi, Atsumu and lev.  
> The 1st chapter is about yamaguchi, the 2nd chapter is about Atsumu, the 3rd is about lev and lastly the 4th is about Oikawa. After, I post those 4 chapter, the story will begin. (Those chapter are more like intros to the story.)
> 
> ❍None of the characters that will be in this story belong to me and they belong to Furudate, the artist who created all of the Haikyuu characters. 
> 
> ❍❕ This is not in any way how I see the Haikyuu characters and this is not defamation of their character or overall the series. This is from my imagination. Remember this is pure fan fiction ❕ 
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!)
> 
> ❥Warning this fic contains Mature content like Some graphic description of violence, rape, abuse, suicide thoughts and actions. I'll try to put a warning on each chapter that contains some of this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!💕

_** You said I was yours,  ** _

_**why did you lie? ** _

Yamaguchi Tadashi

  
_It hadn’t gone as we planned, we... we loved each other right?_

  
He would look at me, with his golden eyes, like I was his only puzzle piece, making me believe I was the one for him.

_He said he did_

  
He would stroke my hair, with his big strawberry-scented hands, the way it would relax me making me feel like I was floating like I could do anything and get away with it.

  
_... he said he did right?_

  
He stopped looking at me the way he did before, he looked at me with disgust, why did it feel like I did something wrong.

  
_I-I Said **I** did_

  
He won’t touch me anymore, he would pull his hand away from mine, making me feel colder, but why he is my alpha he won’t make me feel like this right?

  
_...he never said it..._

  
He won’t even listen to me, but it okay I deserve it, right? we always end up arguing anyway, it’s better this way...

  
_unless I didn’t notice..._

  
Why can’t I read him am his childhood friend, his lover, I should know what upright?

  
_Why didn’t I noticed..._

  
He's sleeping in his bed with someone else..., she was the one he was talking to a few months ago b-but wasn’t that for homework? He said it was...

  
_But the **reality** is it hadn’t gone as **I** planned..._

  
He broke up with me that same day, he didn’t even look sorry that I caught him..., that he broke my heart.

_Did **he** care?..._

  
His eyes aren’t the ones I fell for, he is looking at me like am the one with the slut ah haha

  
**_HE DIDN'T CARE!?_ **

  
I have nowhere to go to... even though I hate him I-I still love him why... why did he still look so handsome in that bed which that bitch.. his golden eyes full of hate, just ‘cause I interrupted them.

  
**_H-He he never did..._ **

  
Oikawa and his family offered me a place to go to. They even gave me a job. Even though I want to die, even if all this happened, I still hold a promise with mom... I can’t give up I can’t let that alpha win... I am stronger than this. I’ll just have to learn how to live without him. I can do it! If he can cut someone important out of his life so can I!

  
_Then why did you say I was yours, why would you lie?_

  
I don’t need you...

_**we** don’t need you Tsukishima Kei..._


	2. Miya Atsumu 💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu chapter hope you enjoy!  
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!) 
> 
> Okay enjoy ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧

**_Was I not good enough for you?_ **

Miya Atsumu

  
_I want to be happy, but how can I be happy when you like him and not me..._

He holds me like I'm small like if he holds too hard I will break, he smells so clean like a new shop.

  
_So you dated me because I **reminded** you of **him,**_

  
He knew you liked him, so he made us meet, you looked so cute all red but that was maybe because he was holding your hand... but I didn’t pay attention to that. Maybe I should have... but how could I? You were so breathtaking...

  
_We may be twins but **I** ain’t **him**._

  
You look so disappointed that I didn’t love his favorite food, even though it hurts you still made it, so I lied pretended I was surprised that you knew my favorite food. You gave me a bittersweet smile and it was just for me! It didn’t matter if you didn’t know what I liked at least we’re happy together!

  
_You **realize** it right..._

  
Why are we fighting over this again? Like if you don’t know who I am like you don’t know my name...

  
_So you left me._

  
Did you come in crying to my room? Your room? We shared but you didn’t like being in the same room, I asked what happened and you were crying more alarmed. What you said broke my heart, you only wanted his attention (i should have known) so, you dated me? However what broke my heart more was the fact that he was with someone else, that he was happy, but that made you miserable.

  
_We were in **love** no, was it **fake**?_

  
You always loved him. I saw the sparks in your eyes every time he would be near us, you looked so happy that I pretended that was me... us...that he was dead...

_He didn’t love you like **you** **don't** **love** **me**._

  
We stopped seeing each other, I moved in with Yama... he is so sweet why can’t I be like him? If... I’m more like him will you come back?   
  


**_HE IS ALWAYS THE BETTER ONE!!! HE IS THE PERFECT ONE WHY?!_ **

It’s been months since the messy break up ah haha I’m so drunk I am imagining you again...haha...

  
_W-why I just **want you** , nothing else but that’s pretty **selfish**..._

  
I woke up in his bed oh God! I slept here?! What will he do if you see me here!? I-I have to get out of here!!

  
_**You** still **lied** to me, made me **believe** he **wasn’t** the one **in** your **mind**_

  
I remember everything why can’t I forget it... you’ll only sleep with me because I look like him... Right?... why aren’t you over him?! W-why aren’t I over you?..

  
_If only **you** were **mine** right ah_

  
It’s been a week since that night...

  
_But then you broke my heart..._

  
I’m engaged... but I still had slept with you...

_Was I not good enough for you?_

  
I hate you for making me hate my brother... I hate you for making me sleep with you!!... but I still love you... why?

  
  
_I guess I’ll never know the answer Sakusa Kiyoomi..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I can relate to Atsumu in this chapter I’m always being compared to my twin, feel left out or like I have to be like him. So I kind of based this chapter out of my experience (^_^;) 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed! I’ll probably have Lev’s and Oikawa’s chapter out by tomorrow.


	3. Haiba Lev 🤍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!~
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!) ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧

**_Was are love a lie? _ **

Haiba Lev

_Why is it so different when I'm with you?_

  
He's so small and cute I can’t help but tease him, even if he hates it how can I stop? It’s the only time he’ll look at me.

  
_I’ve **never** felt this with anyone... but I guess **you** have... **haven't** you?..._

  
I was going to confess today... but he had another plan. It's petty humiliating... but I want him to be happy...

  
_I’ll just keep on breathing even if you **take** my breath without **knowing**._

  
I know he must think that I’m crazy, but how can I say no to him? Maybe he’ll fall for me...even if it hurts me for some time... I’ll get there right?

  
_**I’ll** play the **act** then maybe **you’ll** be **mine**..._

  
Even if we’re fake dating, even if we’re faking our emotions in front of people I can’t help but feel like it’s different... it feels like a dream come true.

  
**_I should have noticed..._ **

  
You gave me those same smiles you gave her, but your eyes said something else... why do you look guilty? You love me right?

  
_That beautiful mouth was saying **lies**..._

  
You said you stop thinking about her that you fell for me... you made me believe it... only to destroy it.

  
_**It** was **different** why **doesn't** it **feel** like it **anymore**!?_

  
You look so sad nowadays... you look so miserable. It’s because of her, isn't it? She still holds the key after all these months...

  
_Why didn’t we try harder I guess it is because... **I love you too much**... I **couldn’t think right**._

  
So I told you I fell out of love... that maybe my love for you was just admiration. Did you look so relive why? Did you just pity me...

  
I still ask my self...

  
We’re my felling just to play around with? N-no they are not... So why play with them if you are with her and not me... I’m not just for you to come back when you need something she can’t give! I-I’m my person... but I still let you come back... I still come back...

  
_was are love a lie?_

  
I’m sorry I have to move on I can’t keep on suffering with you. Atsumu told me he would kill to be in my place, I'm not as strong as he is, but he still saw I couldn’t... he offered me a place... I like it here even though I miss you and your “love”. Tooru is showing me what you did was wrong... Tadashi is trying to fix what you did... he is so sweet, right?

  
_I-I **have** **to** move on **because**..._

  
She calls me papa even if I’m not... even if I miss you, I won’t come back to you this time... She and he are now in my arms, I just can’t leave them as you did to me...

  
_Our love was a lie Yaku Morisuke_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> p■qω・´)  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oikawa’s chapter is going to be up in a few minutes! So be on the look out for that one! Tell me what you think in the comments I’ll love to see your opinions!  
> (つ•̀ᴥ•́)つ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Have a wonderful day or night!~💕


	4. Oikawa Tooru 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello💕
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> ヾ(･ω･)ﾉ
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!)

_**Why did you come back?** _

Oikawa Tooru 

  
  
_we have been together since kids... I guess I always thought it was going to be like that... just us together..._

  
I knew we weren't meant for each other but I couldn’t help it... he was just so charming and yes a bit of an asshole, but he was mine... at least that’s what I made myself think...

  
 _I knew he was going to fall for some other person sooner or later... that was my **first mistake**... **falling** in love with _ **someone** _who **wouldn’t** **love me**..._

  
I know it was a dirty move, but I made him think I was a beta... I don’t want him like me because I'm an omega. I hate that typical stereotype, alpha the one were they are meant to be with omega, that they are meant to be together forever, if that are attracted to each other...but somewhere in me knew I wanted that for me, deep down next to my insecurities.

  
_My parents don’t approve maybe that’s why they help me **trick** him..._

  
I didn’t know that it was wrong to trust my parents. I still think if I didn’t tell them we might have been together.

  
_That was my **second mistake**... **believing** they would **help**._

  
I met him in my first year of college... he was nice. He too was in love with some alpha, the only problem was that he is also an alpha. His parents are the old school type and my parents were the easy earning money type...

  
_My **third mistake** was going with you to that **party** ... sure it was the **best mistake** in my life, but it **cost** me **my freedom**..._

  
We were too drunk to know what happened, all I remember was waking up next to you. I left fast so I couldn’t see your face... the face you would put after you found out...

  
_**I** didn’t want to **disappoint** my **parents** anymore... maybe that was my **fourth mistake**..._

  
I wonder does he remember our last day together... the day I told him I was going to quit school...the last fight... the one that broke us apart... 

  
_So I accepted it that was my **last** **mistake**... **I** **gave up** too **easily**..._

  
It’s all in the past, so I had to move on that’s what I told myself, every day, but some were deep down I had hope... that you would call me, asking why, that you were going to look for me. You know I would have broken all my promises just for you, but after the 1st year of no questions and no talking I gave up... you weren’t going to call me...to look for me... so I had to move on even if it hurt me so much.

  
_I was over you...right?_

I have an amazing family. A lover... amazing friends that had the same problem, did you know that is why we are so close we are family, I help them move on... they help us move on... even if we aren’t in love like lovers... he still is loyal to me, tells me who he likes, we are best friends, and we are married.

_Why did you come back?_

  
I had move on?! I-I think I did... was I acting? Why are you looking for me after what you said after what you caused... I just want to forget... I was happy without you... why act like you were miserable?

_  
  
It was me in pain, Iwaizumi Hajime do you enjoy making me feel like this?..._   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope this met you standards!  
> ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧
> 
> I love these character's there my baby’s but I love angst about them... so I May make some characters suffer  
> (;°ω°)
> 
> but don’t worry there’s a happy ending... I think you’ll just have to wait  
> p(*>ω<*)/
> 
> I’ll be posting once a week because of school.  
> (ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ


	5. Present....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been years since the “break-ups”  
> They're just trying to move on with life but will there messy past let them? For some it’s good for others it worst... do they change for the better or for the worst?
> 
> What ever happens they will stick together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello am back! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter \\(*^*)/ 
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!)
> 
> Also just to be clear from this chapter on the words in italics are their thoughts (just so you don't get confused...) okay enjoy!
> 
> Enjoy~

Tadashi is a good person he loves to help, so there he was helping his daughter dress up for her first day of kindergarten, but he was also very emotional.

“Momma don't cry I’ll be back before you know it...just like papa! Right papa?”

She looked at her papa who was also trying to escape.

”Papa, why are you leaving me to deal with this? I know momma is very emotional but you have to help me I’m already late!?”

Her papa turned around and pointed a finger at her “w-what I am not running away! Plus Tashi can handle himself hmp” he pouted.

Yamaguchi giggled at him “okay, okay I’m sorry your right you’ll come back and your papa is just trying to hide his tears” He said softly. 

Lev hugged him from behind and dragged yui to the hug “aww you guys are so cute, I’m so lucky to have you guys in my life! But am not crying!” He said trying to distract them from his teary eyes.

Yui giggled but also had watery eyes “And the moon is made out of cheese...” She said letting go of her papa.

lev pouted more “yuuuuuuiiii stop being mean...” She giggled more, she truly is lucky to have them.

“OMG momma I am late and this time I’m not being sarcastic!!!” they all ran outside laughing, trying to get to school fast.

To say the least they were late but to Tadashi, it was worth it every second...

•  
•  
•

Atsumu loved his family more than anything. His husband so loving, he was grateful to him he gave him a Family something to live for, a purpose and that was to take care of **their** pups.

His 2 twins Itsuki and Yua, they were just like him and his brother but way more closer... and that was maybe his fault.... but that didn't matter it’s all in the past... he can’t even remember the last time he saw him...w-was it when him and saku\- no he didn’t want to remember, his past is gone he has to live the in the present.

“Honey I’m going to come home late, the office has been hiring useless people again... don’t wait for me okay just eat with the kids don’t forget to drink your pills at 7... okay love you!~”

This has been passing a lot lately, and he knew that he was being cheated on, but he couldn’t care, yes he loved his husband, but it was all he knew... this pain...he thought it was normal, and he loved it...he deserved it.

“Okay love you too~ eat what I packed in your lunch bag!” then he left without saying goodbye, he was so used to it, he didn’t fight him, he learned the hard way not to fight, but it was for his good.

“Mother is my father here?” His little Itsuki asked in a serious, numb voice, to be honest, he knew why and that broke his heart.

“no it’s okay he just left” the switch flipped.

“Okay, momma! Yua and I have a surprise for you!” He said in his normal voice, dragging Atsumu upstairs to Yua’s room, the once pink clean room was now covered in big pieces of paper saying happy birthday momma we love you! With confetti and balloons. 

He completely forgot his birthday... their birthday... the twins saw their mother breaking down, “m-momma did you not like It? We’re sorry!” Together they yelled with teary eyes.

He looked at them, they looked like him and his brother. He was happy but he misses him, his twin even after all the pain, he still loves him but he broke it... their relationship just for him, he was just so stupid but it was still all his fault... haha and he still lost him...

STOP s-stop “momma?” he looked up to his kids, wow how long was he lost in his thoughts? They looked broken, sad, and confused he had to fix it.

“No loves I love it! They are just happy tears! haha guess what it’s crazy but I just forgot my birthday isn’t that funny” he giggled with tears running down his tired face.

They took some time to understand his words and action, then they yelled “MOMMA how could you forget!? you are so silly!”

They were pointing and giggling at him, he pouted and chased them down all around the house. They were playing, laughing all day, they baked a cake and ate it for dessert. 

At the end of the day, they were watching a movie. The twins fell asleep, they were only 3 after all, this was his best birthday so far.

He wished every day could be like this, just him and the twins with no worries...

•  
•  
•  
  
  


Lev love’s Tadashi and Yui. He loves to be partners with Tadashi but deep down he knows that it won’t compare to a real relationship, yes they hug and had some kisses in their relationship the only problem was that they never had a romantic feeling for each other... they honestly tried it, but it never worked... it’s like some people say some things aren’t meant to be.

But Hey they respect each other, show love to each other, in different ways, but that was something they never had with their previous partners, they are best friends even though their personalities are different they still get along very well.

They have changed for the better, he is very grateful to Atsumu he was the one to introduce him to the other 2 omegas, and even if he wasn't an omega that didn't matter they all had the same deep scars. He was taught that he had value, he wasn't the kid from 2 years ago and he was very grateful for that.

  
“Papa!!!” He was waiting for his sweet fountain of joy, on a bench, he heard that voice he knew they finally let her out.

“Hey, short stuff ready to go home? How was school? You can tell me now or after we make your favorite food?” He asked as they walked to their house, the school was just one block away from their house.

“I think we should make the dinner first so then momma can eat with us, I’ll tell you guys at the table okay, so it’ll be fair,” Yui said as they pull up to their house, he knew she wanted her momma to be there when she talked about her day in school, she loves her momma and he knows her mom would be happy to hear about her first day in kindergarten.

Lev was cooking happily for his family, he loves to be useful, he loved it when his daughter would help him with little things in the kitchen, but he truly enjoyed the face of Tadashi when he would come home, he would be greeted with the smell of whatever he was making and his little Yui hugging him.

He wishes that it can be like this for the rest of his life...but, can it?

  
•  
•  
•  
  
  


The day was sunny, Tooru woke up that day early making his family food, he loves to make his family happy with his cooking, he was sure they would wake up running now plus his food never failed to make someone happy.

“Pancakes!!!” A little voice yelled running down the stairs, there was a loud laugh behind that shout of joy, Tooru giggles a bit knowing they woke up.

“Hey! Dad bet you can’t eat as fast as me! I win against Yuma every time!” His son bragged about his win, as they get seated at the table.

“He lets you win he’s not like his parents” his husband just laugh at the comment Tooru made.

“hey, mom you are supposed to be on my side!?” They all giggled together, they ate  
Their food and went to take their son to school.

“Bye, mom! Bye, dad see you later!” He yelled running to the school playground. Tooru and his husband just smiled and waved goodbye to Haruto.

He went to take his husband to the car stop, talking and laughing about their son, when his car arrives to pick him up, he gave him his lunch, and he received a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled softly at his husband's actions, saying their goodbye's, he left to work, and Tooru when to his house.

Tooru loves his life, he sometimes wonders where would he be if he said the truth but that didn’t matter anymore.

  
Because he was content with his life...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello again!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just so you guys know Yuma is kageyama and Hinata’s kid he was adopted at a young age.
> 
> Sorry for not updating I had a lot of tests and homework to turn in but I’m free now  
> ヾ(｀・U・´)ノ
> 
> Bet you weren’t expecting lev and yamaguchi together even if a gave a clue in lev’s chapter (•̥̀ ̫ •̥́)
> 
> I don’t really know how to name the husband of oikawa 🧐


	6. Exhausted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!)
> 
> Also just to be clear words in italics are their thoughts (just so you don't get confused...) okay enjoy!

_  
_It’s been a day since Atsumu’s birthday, he was having a great time in dreamland that was until he was woken up by Kaede, his husband, shaking him softly.

“Hey love~ I’m sorry I didn’t celebrate your birthday with you and the twins, you know I was busy with work, but I’ll make it up to you okay~” 

Atsumu was frightened of this voice, he turned quickly only to see an angry Kaede.

Well, he had a Serious face, he supposed he was furious after all that was the face he would put after he did something wrong, it was like he was daring him to make a mistake.

 _What is happing... oh no was he in trouble? better play along_ a voice in his head said, sitting up quickly he instantly he looked at Kaede and with a smile and said, ”Honey good morning! I know you work hard it is fine, I understand we just had cake and a little party between us, but we did miss you.” 

Luckily, for him it was the right thing to say so Kaede just smiled at him.

”I knew you’ll comprehend the situation, I’ll see if we can go tomorrow to that new restaurant you were talking about okay... unless you want something else?” He asked him, looking at him with numb eyes but in a sweet voice that made Atsumu gets nervous. 

“O-oh haha no Honey I’m okay but thank you, I would love to go to that restaurant also... I already have to pay you back for taking us in...and not leaving us out...” he said looking anywhere but him _why did he laugh??? Omg, now I sound unthankful._

Kaede was about to answer when his cellphone chimed in, he was so grateful to god right there.

Kaede just lifted Atsumu’s face, which made him more afraid but he only kissed him on his lips, Atsumu didn’t appreciate it but that was his little secret. 

Then Kaede gave him a small smile that Atsumu knew very well, after all, it was a smile that look gave him old memories, that was the only smile he got from Sakusa... _it's different_ he tried to convince himself, but he knew deep down he knew it was only a pathetic lie. 

“I’ll probably leave early and come home late like always but don't think I won’t forget our date, tomorrow love~ “ he got close to him and whispered in his ear making him shudder in what Kaede called ‘pleasure’. 

His husband grabbed the phone and spoke for a few minutes, he hanged up, he then headed out to his morning routine. 

“Atsumu, love you don’t have to get up today, you don’t have to make me breakfast. I’ll eat with some friends before the meeting and eat with dad for lunch so don’t worry. I’ll be back later okay don’t forget to drink your pills at 7! Bye Bye love, we'll continue this conversation later~” Kaede said in a ‘caring’ voice but his eyes said something else, Atsumu didn’t dare acknowledge anything. 

“Yes dear, I’ll see you later, say hello to father for me... I love you more...” Kaede pleased with that answer just smiled and left.

Atsumu didn’t know how long he sat worrying about his life, well not until he heard a knock at his door. 

He didn’t even notice when Kaede closed it.... ”come in,” he said in an exhausted voice.

“Good morning sir, the professor’s of the twins have yet to arrived, they will be in the living room, you probably have an hour before they arrive.” Said his maid, Izumi. 

She worked with them since they were engaged so she knew the situation, she was also a good friend to both Atsumu and Kaede but sadly her job came first, she couldn’t do much not unless she wanted to get fired. 

“Thanks, Izumi, I’ll be there in 30 minutes...” he said getting out of bed in a grateful voice. 

She just nodded with a smile closed the door and headed to the rooms of the twins to wake them up.

He did his morning routine in less then 15 minutes, after all, he had discovered not to be late, he still looked somewhat drowsy so he just added some foundation under his eyes. 

He grabs the papers he needed to show the professors and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get his breakfast. 

It was not the weekend, that was when he cooked, so he let Izumi do her job, there were eggs and rice fresh out of the pot with dark coffee for him, since he had a long day. 

There was the favorite cereal of the twins in the table but Izumi was still cooking, he guessed they weren’t going to eat downstairs. 

He just began eating since there were only 15 more minutes before the professors would appear. 

When they arrived, they said their gettings and introduction to each other. There were 4 professors in total, 2 for each twin. 

Itsuki is the oldest, he “is” an alpha, well he was going to be educated to be an alpha they still couldn't tell he was only 3, he had to understand how to manage the company of his father by the age of 15... well was what Kaede wanted, he couldn’t complain even if he wanted to. 

One professor is going to educate him in all the subjects in school like the other kids had, while the other professor will enlighten him how to behave and how he is going to operate the company for his father.

Yua had the same subjects but it was just in case she turned to be an alpha instead of her brother. 

After they discussed the details, the rules, and the duration of each class they left. He was so worn out but he was pleased they were going to have friendly people teaching them. 

“Mooom!! Auntie Tooru called you can we please go to their house!!! I want to see Haruto~” yelled her little Yua running inside the living room.

”Momma look at Yua she lovesss Haruto! Haha, Yua and Haruto kissing in a t-“ came in Itsuki after her. 

“SHUT UP ISU!!!” she covers her twin's mouth with a blushing face. 

They started a small discussion, Atsumu just giggled at their arguing. 

”Okay sure we can go but no arguing in the car,” he said looking at them with a serious face and his arms crossed in his chest. 

They instantly went to their rooms to get their thing. 

Atsumu doesn't even recall how he got to Tooru’s house he just remembers phoning his driver, getting the kids ready and boom.

He perhaps forgot to drink his pill this morning _ahhgg_ he was going to have to start setting an alarm _great_.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how was the chapter? I hope you liked reading this! 
> 
> Atsumu’s husband is based of my dad just that my mom knows how to defend her self more than Atsumu ....(⌒_⌒;) 
> 
> Yua’s name has a little hit to the story... 結 (yu) meaning "tie, bind" and 愛 (a) meaning "love, affection".


	7. Life is just this way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!)
> 
> Also just to be clear words in italics are their thoughts (just so you don't get confused...) okay enjoy!

Tooru just got off the phone with the twins _they sounded very excited_ , he giggles.

However, he still wonders if they're ever going to go to school with other kids, with the money their father has, they are probably not going to go any time soon.

His family also has a lot of money and they sent their son to a private school even if they could homeschool him like the twins, they believe that he has to have other relationships.

Well _whatever Atsumu knows what he is doing, he trusts him, he’s been clean for years he doubts he will make a mistak_ e again but, there’s a little voice nagging at the back of his head telling him that _he needs to ask_.

He’ll do it with the others, this time he will trust his feelings. Thinking about the others he has to call them he is calling his friend's home number. He knows that Lev will pick up the phone since Tadashi is working.

They talk for some minutes, Lev hangs up first since Tadashi sounded a bit panicked when he got home, _oh Jesus what is happening with his friends these days?_ don’t get him wrong he loves drama he just hates it when it affects his friends. Oh well, _he hopes it works out by the end of the day_. 

He also calls his husband letting him know that today his friends are coming over, they chat for some time, telling his husband about his problems and his husband letting him know that it will be okay not to think too much of it.

He hangs up with an ‘ _I love you! take care’._ Letting those thoughts fly away as his husband said, he starts panicking because he has to pick up his son.

He is already somewhat late. Speculating that Atsumu will take some time because of his twins, he’ll have to go pick up Haruto then make some food fast.

Heading to his room, he gets ready to pick up his lovely son. In less than ten minutes, he is done with his clothes and makeup.

He feels proud of himself, but then again he learned to be fast when he was getting introduced to his husband Takashi, his parents were well harsh when it came to time.

Brushing and styling his short brown hair he starts to remember something refreshing _oh god_ he giggled _he was totally like this with Iwaizumi_ , being fast made it hard for him to impress Him, but it did stop Iwaizumi form getting mad at him for being late.

So he had to learn how to do things quickly just so his parents would impress Takashi, but he convinces himself that it was to spend more time with him, _his Iwa-Chan... well he's not his anymore_.

He looked up to the mirror he had a soft smile but he had tears falling from his broken brown eyes, he stays like that for some time, thinking about the old times.

He sighed yes he miss the old days but he can’t stay in the past as much as it hurts him, he has to move on with his new family the one that did stay with him.

Regardless of how he felt right now, he has to leave before he’s later and has to talk to the teacher for his reason.

And he did not want to go through all that again, he instantly abandoned his house in hopes of getting in time to pick up his son.

He made it in time surprisingly, he greeted his son's teacher as fast as he could, to pick some fast food. They got in the car and started to go home. 

He was thinking of fast food because it was cheaper and since Atsumu, his twins and his son would eat. Tadashi and Lev probably already ate and they always arrive late.

”How was your day today mom?” His son cut him out of his thoughts, and to be honest he was mad at himself for not asking that first, he still answers in a sweet voice “ I’m doing better now that you're next to me, I had a bit of a rough day but don’t worry it’s nothing I can’t handle! Still, I want to know about your day since mine is just an everyday thing I have to deal with.”

”Well if you say so, just know that dad and I are here for you okay we'll never leave you alone! Hehe... But I know you are strong so I don't have to worry too much but I'm here if you ever need it...”

Tooru just chuckle a bit but had a blurry sight, that was probably the tears that were about to fall down his face.

”haha okay thanks sweetheart, I just missed you so much won't need to worry it's nothing serious. Though you should know that it's the same for you, I'm your mother ill always be there for you, okay I love you so much!” 

His son looked at the window that was next to him with a red face ”m-mom!! that is embarrassing I'm not a little kid no more... B-but thanks or whatever..” he said whispering if Tooru wasn't good at hearing he wouldn't have heard that statement.

Tooru just smiled but didn't comment on it, ”soo like I was saying how was your day anything interesting? Did you and Yuma do anything special in school?” Tooru asked again since his son doesn't answer the first time, and that was probably his fault since he was getting emotional, he was still driving but he made sure he didn't crash the car.

“Not we just had a test and that was easy so... Oh we do have an assignment, we have to write about our parents routine in their job! And I was thinking of writing about you since dads job probably is like literally what half of my classmates will writing about, can you explain in detail when we get home what you do and how you do it please!!!” he said with puppy eyes.

Tooru smiled at his son's energy. ” ahh Yesss half of you classmates parents are company owners right?, ahh that will be for sure entertaining to see haha good luck not sleeping in class, though why me I have a boring life... I just stay in the house?” they arrived at there home Street, while they are parking the car in the garage his son whipped his head and shouted with big eyes.

”Are you sure about that!? mom, you say that has if you didn't have an amazing job, you have a fashion line, you travel around the world!! Of course only when you need to, what do you mean boring!? And sure you stay in but like when you go out or when you create your clothes!??? How do you do it?!”

He looked at his Haruto with a serious face, ”okay you have to stop going to Yuma's house your starting to sound like Chibi-chan, next thing I know you are going to act like Tobio too!!” his son was getting out the car and just sighed to him

”Mom are you going to help me? I promise I won't be like uncle Tobi he is too scary..” tooru laughed at his son's statement.

Tobio has a scary face but he is an awkward person and a good friend he helps him out a lot, he is like an overprotective little brother to him even if they didn't get along in high school and middle school.

That was mostly his fault but he was jealous of him, he kind of is still but not that much, he got Iwaizumi attention plus he was a genius when it came to volleyball and that got his super mad he always had to work hard.

Except in volleyball it was the only thing he enjoyed and he was good at it... too bad he made that mistake of trusting his parents... he would probably be playing in Argentina his big dream since he can remember... but he is somehow grateful for this mistake he had his lovely son and he’s glad he left his parents... they would have made him forget about him and not caring about his son is his worst nightmare he has had since he was brought into his life.

“Mom I’m going to clean my room the twins and Yui are coming over right?” He smiled yes he would protect this little sunshine no matter what... he wouldn’t do what his parents did to him.

“Yess please clean your room, well do your homework once they leave so you can focus on it. I have to order food since I’m sure they're on their way unless you want me to make something?” His son ran upstairs throwing his backpack in his room.

”Okay! Well, if you want to we can have pizza since they made a barbecue last time!” And with that Tooru pick up his phone and called the pizza place ordering 4 boxes they were big since he didn’t want to order 8.

By the time the pizza is home, Atsumu arrives he knows because his little twins always make noise.

He greets them and lets them in giving a hug to his second-best friend he sighs “I missed you but Tsumu you look tired!”

“Ah, Tooru same here but don’t worry I’m okay... have you been crying your eyes are red!” He knows Atsumu will not answer direct and will make another conversation so he lets it go for now.

“Yess I was but it’s only because I was remembering the past don’t worry I’m okay! Anyway, let’s wait for Lev and Tadashi okay! I have some new tea recipe I want to show you!” Atsumu looks at him suspiciously but agrees.

They head to the kitchen and talk about their kids for some time since the tea is heating up in the stove.

There’s a knocking on the front door and they know it’s Lev, Tadashi, and their Yui.

“I’ll open up!” Atsumu said as he goes to open the door.

Tooru sighed one more time what could go wrong he hopes nothing...

_**what he didn’t know was that he just jinxed himself.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't posted I had writers blocks :( but I am back! I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for not updating!
> 
> Yes I made Oikawa have fashion sense... Even if we all know he don't have it 😆 but also I feel like he could also be good at singing because his humming is better that mine tbh 😞 tell me what you think about that🤔
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Your comments help me get motivated so thank you so much for that! Honestly, be prepared for drama!


	8. Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 💕
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!)
> 
> Also just to be clear words in italics are their thoughts (just so you don't get confused...) okay enjoy!

Tadashi was not happy today he had a bad day today, lost of people crowded the shop and normally he would have been pleased with this change.

However, was just that today was the day he handles the shop with only one of his staff members named John.

That was only two people helping and it was quite difficult but by the end of John’s shift that had the shop cleared. 

It was by six pm when John decided that the shop was clear, they both knew that there weren't going to have any more customers at least not like the ones they had to deal with at midday today.

He was left alone to deal with the shop cleaning and arranging flowers that were not cut, they like to keep the flowers in pots so they didn't decay by the end of the day and that's why it was frustrating to deal with customers especially if they didn't have time to wait for the cutting and arranging.

He was too distracted watering the plants and cleaning the dirt that drop of the pots to notice the bell was ringing from the door they had.

It wasn't until some said ”umm excuse me is there someone here?” in a soft voice that he knew but he brushed it off, that was the sign that there was a customer in his shop.

”Ah yes sorry I'll be there in a minute!” trying to get his gloves off and cleaning the dirt off of his skirt.

”Hello welcome to yammy flower shop what can I help you with today?” he said as he was walking to the counter that was separating the workers and the customer. 

”Ah yes I wou- Ah!...umm hello... again...”

Tadashi could not believe who he was seeing it hurt so much, he was angry, confused _wasn't he over this?_

Yet he knew that he was still working and he can't let feeling in the way of his work, even if this was his shop the person in front of him had the right to shop here no matter the past they both had, he had to still assist this person.

”... Yeah hello again... What can I help you with today...Akari?” in a not so pleased voice with a serious face he asked the woman in front of him.

”Ah umm can I get some sunflowers please..” avoiding her eyes and shuffling her body side to side she asked in a guilty voice with a sad yet relieved face.

That was perhaps his fault he was so harsh with his voice.

”Yes we have those flowers would you like the special bouquet or would you like the normal one? We also sell 3 sunflowers in a pots but that is more pricey.” more in his customer's voice but still it had some irritated to the tone.

”Ah I'll go with the special bouquet please...” she said with a shaky voice but she now had her eyes in his.

He gave her a small smile.”Okay ill be done in less than five minutes.”

He headed to the back where the flowers were at, he walked out with emotions about what happened in there that he couldn't understand well.

He saw that she looked okay but she had changed from when he met her, she used to be a bitch... _If he was honest, he like her character._

 _She was strong and knew how to be dominant but after she slept with him..._ _He kind of hates her?_

Though now she seams the opposite of what he learned of her person, he acknowledged that people change still he doesn't want to trust her.

Whatever he'll just do her order and he won't ever see her again yes just do your job the quicker you finish this the faster she'll leave.

He got the flowers and went to the counter where he and some of his staff would make the bouquets.

As he was working and he could feel the atmosphere and it was so uncomfortable it bugged him he was about to say something trying to break it but she spoke before him.

”Umm Tada- I mean Yamaguchi since you probably don't like me anyway I just want to apologize well I wanted to do this for so long I don't know if I'll have the courage to do this again so I'm just going to say it since I maybe not see you again because I know you don't like me after the drama that happened between you and Kei ahh don't worry I'm not together with him never was so I should probably call him Tsukishima because I don't talk to him and its very wrong to call him that after what he di-”

Tadashi was trying to keep up with the words Akari was saying, so he had to stop working on the bouquet he was making.

”Akari just calls down I can't understand you breathe... I am not mad okay ” he said trying to make her quiet down.

”Ahh I am so sorry ill just shut up... No I have to tell you this I want to make it right we were friends but... I had to ruin it...” she looked sad but determined.

Tadashi was smiling that was the Akari he knew. ”Well okay let me just close the shop so no one will bother us.”

He went to flip the sign that said open to close.

”Done now tell me what you wanted to let out... But don't rush okay I am not going anywhere...” he said as he sat down in a chair that had just in case people didn't call for their order just like Akari just did.

”Ah okay well I'll start with the first thing that's been on my mind I'm sorry I never knew you and Tsukishima we're in a relationship... To be honest, everyone thought he was single he never told anyone about a significant other plus he flirted with all the girls... And I know that doesn't excuse the pain I caused you, I didn't stay after he told you to get out, I left after I got all of my clothes from the floor... I couldn't stand knowing I hurt you but know that we never went far it was only making out okay... And it's still cheating. I sorry I never contacted you it was because I thought you were mad and I wanted to give you time to heal after some months I called you but you changed your phone number and you drop out... I never talked to Tsukishima after that... I just, I'm sorry I ruin our one year friendship for that asshole!” crying, sobbing and trembling she said all of this yet she sat tall when explaining all this.

”I know you probably... No, you don't trust me but I just want you to forgive me ill do anything to get that...” she said trying to calm down her trembling body with a broken down shaking voice.

Tadashi didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk about it but he was frozen and he was confused so he did what his mind told him to do at that moment.

”Akari I... I don't know if I can forgive you right but I want to try... But now to be honest this is too much information and I don't know what to think. But I do miss your company so I'll just finish your order okay...” smiling and heading to the counter to finish the order she requested.

She smiled he knew that she meant it because she had broken eyes and he learned how to read eyes when he was with Tsukishima.

He was bad at expressing emotions, so Tadashi learned how to read his actions and eyes.

Unfortunately that all changed at the beginning of University, the relationship they built was falling but he was too ignorant.

_Ahhh, stop thinking about it just focus in your job right now!!_

He was working while Akari was calming herself and the atmosphere was pleasantly _surprising it was like they were in the dorms, just chilling._

Tadashi thoughts were replaced with happy one of their friendship in the past.

”Here have this bouquet for free...” with a smile on his face he said to Akari.

”Oh No Yamaguchi this is to much here how much is it!?” with big eyes she asked.

”No I insist here...” with a firm voice he said.

”Okay understand that I'll come back here to help so we're even” too scared to say no to him but with also a firm voice she declared to him.

”haha still stubborn as ever right Akari?” he laugh at her behavior.

”Ah yes sorry but I don't like to be in dept as you know! I'll see you around okay ah here my phone put your number so you can call me when you need a slave okay!” handing her phone to him with a soft, but cheerful voice.

After he gave her her number and she gave him her’s she left.

It was quite he was tired and he just wanted to cry.

He knew it wasn't closing hours till it was nine but he was so confused he had to just let all this out, so he cleaned quickly, did his routine before closing, then locked the shop and headed out home.

“Yess will be there don't worry Tooru... Yess okay fine! Wait hold one he's home.” he heard lev talking on the phone.

Now normally he'll scream ”I am home” so his little darling Yui could give him a hug but he felt that he would cry and he doesn't want his baby seeing that.

So he hugs lev from behind, he didn't know should he tell him about what had happened in the shop or just keep it in, _no I should tell him we promised this when Yui was born._

”Tadashi... are you okay love?” Lev asked concerned that's when Tadashi busted into tears.

”Ahh Tadashi it's okay ah wait Tooru I have to go Tadashi is crying yes okay bye!” Lev quickly hangs up and immediately hugs Tadashi. Lev then kneels.

kneeling in the ground to hug him since he was tall, but he wanted to see Tadashi face to face.

”Hey I am hear okay call down...” after what felt like hours but wa only ten minutes he stopped crying.

”Hey Tadashi we don't have to go to Tooru’s house we can stay...” Lev said still hugging him.

”No it's okay I'll tell you what happened.” with a smile he told Lev.

After he informed Lev about the thing that happened in the shop Lev just squeezed him harder into a hug but it didn't hurt or last long.

”I trust you okay, I know you're smart and that you will make the right decision just take some time to think about it... I'll be here if you need anything.” Lev said with a smile and Tadashi appreciated those words.

”yeah okay lets go to eat so we can go to Tooru's house...” he said hitting his cheeks softly with both hands.

Lev smiled ”okay let me get Yui from the neighbors house, she made friends with the boy next door, they go to the same school but I'll let her tell you about that okay.” standing from the floor he told Tadashi.

”mmm okay” Tadashi said as he also got up.

 _I'll have to tell the other as well but after I think this a bit more_ he smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you guys like this update😁
> 
> I think Tadashi would look cute I a skirt... I've been reading to many florists in Aus and they sometimes they have long skirts so I imagine Tadashi in it. Anyways I hope you like it 😗✌🏼


	9. Thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 💕
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!)
> 
> Also just to be clear words in italics are their thoughts (just so you don't get confused...) okay enjoy!

If Lev was being honest, he wasn't angry, a little confused but not angry.

And that caused him confusion _why wasn't he mad?_

He is his lover, not his friend but then again, they don't have a normal relationship...he didn't like that Tadashi's past was coming back and affecting them.

Then again he likes to think, _everything comes back like the ocean to the land, it's just a matter of time_.

He was so spaced out that he didn't notice the car stopping in front of Tooru's House.

_Ahhh I just need to distract myself from the problem._

”Papa you okay? You haven't said anything in all the ride?” Yui asked taping softly at his shoulder.

He smiled at her little soft touches, he knew she had a hard time expressing herself but she always showed she cared or what she meant with her actions.

”Yes sweetheart I am okay, I'm just thinking what am going to do with that boy! He's trying to steal you from me!!” he said turning around looking at her with a pouty voice.

She blushed and without a doubt, in her mind, she hit her dad in the shoulder.

”Noo papa it's not like that aghhh stop no stop looking at me like that! No no he is just a friend!!” yelling next to his ear, causing him to flinch. 

”It’s okay sweetheart you'll leave me sooner or later” shaking his head with a sad voice, trying to get his mind of those thoughts. 

Tadashi knew what he was thinking but didn’t say a word, he just laughed at his childish behavior unbuckling his seatbelt.

Tadashi then got out of the car and headed to Oikawa’s house.

Lev also got out while his daughter was having a crisis, wondering if her papa was right, she paled and he could tell what she was thinking ‘ _she didn’t want a boyfriend that is to much pressure and she too young!!’_ he giggled at her antics she is like a mini Tadashi haha!

He then hugged her while getting her out of the car trying to tease her more but also saying sorry but not really. 

”Papa!! stop I-I'm mad! So stop!!” blushing and pushing herself out of her dad's hug.

”Ahha sees you can't even hug me... Fine go hug your boyfriend see if I care...” he said mumbling with a gloomy face.

She started at her father with a disbelieving face.

 _Really wow, no reaction?_ he thought as he looked at his daughter.

”....Wait, boyfriend!? Ahah No Nope!” she was was panicking, running up to her mom she hugged him. 

”Momma!! Papa is being mean! Stop him!! He made me love Aron!” he just laughed _she too young to even know what it's like to fall in love_ he thought this while looking at his daughter. 

He wished he could be like her again small, innocent and hopeful but after all that went down he doesn't believe... No he can't believe in love not again.

”Haha stop teasing Yui Lev! I know you wouldn't even let her be with him if that was the case” he laughs with Tadashi and Yui just pouts.

They wait till their laughter is a bit calmer and knock at the door, Atsumu opens.

”Tsumu! How are you it's been so long since seen you!” he smiles at tadahis greetings, _yeah whatever comes their way they'll face it as a family all of them._

After all, he owns them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of how short this chapter is...


	10. Not chapter!! (you can ignore!)

Sorry I haven't updated this story I am having a hard time and well I am in like a depressive episode (lol more like a season 🥲) and well today I felt a bit more motivated so I wrote that small chapter. But don't worry I'll get through it! I am seeking help well not really I am just talking with a friend but it's helping me a lot so I guess it kind of like it no? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. I will have a small break. I hope to see you soon!


	11. Safe space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back! I'm a bit better but I hope you enjoy the chapter!💕
> 
> (Characters will probably be OOC so beware~  
> I don’t see the characters like this at all so if there being a bitch it for the story!)
> 
> Also just to be clear words in italics are their thoughts (just so you don't get confused...)
> 
> ✎ this chapter contains abusive behavior and actions (I'm so sorry I don't know how to warn you but it doesn't get descriptive it does hover have the aftermath of the abuse ) 
> 
> okay enjoy!

He is having an amazing time, but he knows it soon will end... _I'll go back home, if keade is in a good mood I'll be okay but if he isn't..._

Well, he'll just enjoys the moment, for now, _I'll think about it later._

His little kids are laughing with the others he smiles and sighed, he wishes this can last more time.

"Hey Tsumu, I was wondering where is your husband? He normally comes?" he freezes when Tooru asks that.

Yet he answered smiling and looking at him with sad eyes.

"Oh well he has lots of work this month... plus father is very ill, he is visiting him...perhaps next week you'll see him after all, it's our turn."

Tooru looks at him suspiciously but probably brushes it off.

"Oh I see, well I hope his father gets better, tell him not to stress out too much okay, we both know how stubborn he is..."

"Yeah I will..." The atmosphere feels awkward until Tadashi comes and joins them.

"Hey, guys!~ what are you guys talking about that has you guys so awkward??" leave it to Tadashi to announce the obvious when he knows something is wrong, but he somehow finds it funny and giggles.

"Ah Tashi it's nothing Keade and I have been stressed out with father's illness it's just taking a troll on me sorry if I made things awkward Tooru..." he gives a weak smile.

_I mean it's half the truth... Keade has been busy these couple of days...since last month. It hurts him because he knows the truth he wants to tell his friends but he'll just trouble them as he does to keade..._

"Oh no Atsumu I understand..." Tadashi rambles about how he had to deal with the same thing before his grandmother die.

He feels guilty for not paying attention to what Tadashi is saying, but he is too in his head.

He knows if he tells them they will tell him to give him up that it's a ' toxic ' relationship.

He smiles he told the same thing to all of them, when they wanted to go back to their ex-partners.

But without Keade he feels incomplete, like if that small hurting disappears he'll go crazy, after all it's all he has known.

Yes, he had an amazing childhood but his parents were always gone he never got taught, love.

Yes, his brother loved him before all that went down, but other then his brother's caring love no.

He saw how happy his brother was with Suna he wanted that for him, he tried it with different people and even with Sakusa and it failed him...

He hated it at first the way he saw his brother and his lover act differently from the way he and his other partners and even Sakusa acted in a relationship.

_Aghhh stop you have to live now in the moment, no matter what happened back then._

"And yes it can be difficult but don't give up okay Tsumu?" Tadashi instructed him.

_Was he thinking that long? Wow that was long...he has to stop before the other catch up to him._

"Yes yes Tashi, noted and memorized so you won't nagging me anymore." he said in a teasing voice.

Tadashi smiles and then stands up from the chair he sat down.

"Ahh okay I'm going to tell you guys something don't you guys be violent okay?" he points at Tooru.

We all know he is the overprotective one in the friend group he is like our mom.

He fixed us... well-tried to more liked helped us try to move on.

"What why are you only pointing at me?!" he asked pouting, they all laughed at him and he soon joins them.

"Are you guys, okay I can hear you from the living room?" Lev asked us will come out to the yard, where we were sitting drinking tea.

"Yeah I'm going to tell them who came to visit the shop..." _oh this looks serious Lev even has a serious face._

"Have you made your decision? Or you want them to help?" he said moving closer to him and squeezing his shoulder.

Tadashi smiles and squeezed his hand in a caring way.

"Yeah I'll ask for help I'll probably make a dumb choice plus it's better to have more than one point of view..." he said looking at us while smiling.

"So...what happened not that I want to ruin the moment.” Atsumu said wanting to know what happened.

"Haha yeah same here!" Tooru said out loud.

"Haha! Inpatient much...well I ran into Akari... Akari Aoki, you know the one that 'backstab' me.." he said with little quote marks on backstab.

"Oh well continue before Tooru goes out of control and kills a bitch..." Atsumu said looking scared of the face Tooru was making.

"Okay, Tooru calm down...so she told me that she never knew about me and Tsukishima and she never had sex? With him? Not that I care what's he and he did that time it's more of well, that I miss her friendship and want to give her another opportunity but I don't know should I trust her again? I don't want to get hurt again also the possibility of meeting that asshole is high I don't know if I want Yui to meet him but what do you guys think?" he said while looking at the sky. 

We stay silent for some minutes.

The atmosphere is thick, you can tell everyone is thinking hard about this 'problem'.

Then Tooru speaks we all turn and look at him, so he can say his opinion, he is the oldest one out of our group.

"Well I'm not trying to be a dick head but sooner or later in life, you are going to meet him again...we all will after all we all have some mutual friends among us..."

We all look at him surprised he said that after all, we never talked about that, we all avoid that topic.

"But you also have to think about your family... how will it affect your life now, you have to think about Yui...you know how will her health play into this..." They all look at me shocked it seems like they forgot about her health issues.

_It's not my place to say anything more about that._

"Yes I know it's probably going to be hard but she said she doesn't have any more connection with him...but I guess I don't know if she is lying." Tadashi said in a soft voice.

They all stayed quiet for some time, the atmosphere was different but it was also relaxing in a way, like they all weren't judging if Tadashi let her in or if he didn't let her in his life.

"Okay just know we all support you in whatever you do!" said Lev smiling looking at him like he trusts him.

_I wish I had someone like that...what are you thinking Atsumu!? your life is okay don't be selfish you deserve all the pain after what you did in the past...stop STOP I can't think like this here I'll have a panic attack and you'll make people that love you, ~~for now~~ , leave you because you're such a pain!..._

"sumu" someone said he looked fast hearing his brothers nickname "wh-what?" he saw seeing blurry.

 _Oh no, I'm panicking._ "Atsumu we been calling you for some time are you okay?" Tadashi asked him looking worried.

"Ah yes sorry I haven't had lots of sleep lately, and I spaced out sorry hehe," Atsumu said while twirling a strand of hair that fell down his face, trying to get his head to calm down.

They either ignored the big ass lie he made or they all believed it, either way, luck was in his favor.

They spend some time outside laughing and talking about random things then they went inside with the kids. 

After have a great time they all had to leave their houses.

But something always has to go wrong in Atsumu's life.

Keade came home tired and he seemed mad, Atsumu told his Twins to go to their rooms and watch a movie as he went with Keade to their room. 

He didn't recall the fight or the argument that Keade made up, all he knows is that he is in pain physically and mentally.

He sat down on the floor crying softly so his kids didn't have to worry.

 _I should have left him when I had the chance! Why why does this always happen to me!?_ "M-moma?" he looks to his little pups.

Then he realized he did this for them _I have to stop being greedy! I am, not a little kid no more, I have responsibility and obligations._

"Sweethearts! Are you guys okay!? You didn't listen! I told you guys to go to your rooms!" he stands up and runs to hug them as he tells them this.

"Momma why would father hit you? Did you make him mad? Is he going to hit you again? Momma I don't want you to get hurt again!!" his baby boy tells him crying and shaking.

He hugged him and his sister tight "baby no it okay mommy tripped over something and your dad was just annoyed from work he didn't mean to hurt mommy okay? He is just confused. Don't be scared, let's go to bed I'll read you guys a bedtime story. Okay?"

He knows his kids won't believe him but will agree with him, they are small but smart and they have seen this happen more than once.

"Mmm okay mommy let's go to sleep... Can you stay with us today please?" his little princess asks him and he can't say no to her puppy eyes.

He nodded and they walk to Yua's room, since it has more pillows and stuffed animals.

After they sleep he makes sure the twins are sleeping, he heads to Kaede and his room.

He knows he's not coming home after that fight, he'll wait for two days then he'll come back and apologize for his "actions" that he didn't mean them he was just stressed.

He knows it all bull shit but he can't help it.

He knows he will forgive him, he loves the pain he causes him.

He is starved for his lover's affection he will accept anything even if it bad for him.

He hates that he loves this pain and he hates his omega needs, that make him unable to run away!

But it's all he has ever known.

After a couple of moments of thinking, he goes to the shower to try and calm himself.

The freezing water felt so good in his skin.

Like a robot, he washes himself trying to ignore the old and new bruises on his legs, arms, and abdomen.

Afterward, Atsumu stood before his wardrobe, it's full of colorful dresses and other clothes.

Right now he is focused on the beautiful dress his 'Alpha' got him.

 ** _'This is what little good omega are supposed to wear for their Alpha's.'_ **He remembers Kaede telling him while showing him the dresses he got him.

Atsumu didn't want to be in a dress when Kaede tells him to wear one.

He likes to wear them from time to time on his thinking, not when **he** tell him to wear them.

He has this urge to put in a dress like if he doesn't, he will upset more his Alpha more...because he wants his Alpha to be happy with him.

_~~He does not want to be hurt again~~._

But right now he does not want to show his skin, he wants to feel safe again and right now he doesn't feel safe.

**_But why doesn't he feel safe!?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 🌸  
> I'm back, I think I'm better my mental health is still bad but not as bad as before, I struggle with depressions ( yes I've seen a psychologist in secret ) i don't have medication for it, my parents don't believe in depression or therapy ( they believe it's being pessimistic and lazy an excuse to stop doing anything, a waste of money and time ). 
> 
> But enough with the negative stuff! ( just had to take that out of my chest) 
> 
> So Atsumu obviously is in a abusive relationship, he doesn't have to stay but he does he explains why a little more in this chapter but there is going to be one chapter specifically where he explains himself more.
> 
> Wondering would you guys like chapters of their past or should a make another work for that? Like it shows their relationship with their past partners and how they felt before leaving the relationship, like how they meet and how it started to go south? 
> 
> Also important note I have published this story on wattpad even if the updates are here first just in case you like reading over there more. My user name is @Weeb_less04 
> 
> Well hope you enjoyed reading! bye 👋

**Author's Note:**

> Hey \\(･ω･)9  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Am new to this but I hope I did well for the first chapter :’)  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments! After the 4 chapter are posted I’ll try to post once a week!


End file.
